1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ILLUMINATED TOOLS and more particularly pertains to a new LIGHTED BARBEQUE TOOL for ALLOWING A PERSON WHO IS GRILLING OUTDOORS TO SEE AT NIGHT.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ILLUMINATED TOOLS is known in the prior art. More specifically, ILLUMINATED TOOLS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ILLUMINATED TOOLS include U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,761 to de Lange; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,541 to Chao; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,092 to Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,253 to Southworth; U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,757 to Nalobandian et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,998 to Oriente et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new LIGHTED BARBEQUE TOOL. The inventive device includes a barbecue implement having an elongated handle portion and a food handling portion. A pressure activated light source is adapted for coupling with the elongated handle portion of the barbecue implement.
In these respects, the LIGHTED BARBEQUE TOOL according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ALLOWING A PERSON WHO IS GRILLING OUTDOORS TO SEE AT NIGHT.